7 Ways to Kill
by otaku-usagi
Summary: Tens years later a series of murders begin happening. All of them having different MOs leaving the police with no leads. With the Vongola's organization being returned to what it once was, for the people. Tsuna and his guardians must find the culprits and return the city to peace. Warnings: AU? (Criminal Minds twist) Violence, language, disturbing scenes.


It was a cold and damp night. Most of the cities inhabitants had already gone to only sounds of the night were dripping water pooling under wet buildings and street lights, and the sound of cars making their way home. The air was still, not even a light breeze made its way through the city; the atmosphere felt almost dead.

Over by the city's hospital, however, things were far from peaceful. Behind the building, an elderly man was being wheeled out the back door in a wheel chair. The person pushing the chair was wearing a standard nurse's uniform. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes complimented by an olive skin completion. To those walking by, it would seem that the elderly man had simply requested fresh air. The only thing that could raise suspicion would be the late hour.

Unfortunately for the man, he was not out there of his own free will. If it had been up to him, he would have been back in his warm bed inside the hospital. The woman taking him farther from the door may have been dressed as a medical professional, but she was nothing of the sort. She was actually the janitor of the facility. She was in charge of cleaning out the rooms after patients had checked out or passed on. While she was in these rooms, she would be able to eavesdrop on the situation, knowing what was going on with the other patients, hearing the doctor give a diagnosis or family member, making arrangements for their deceased loved ones.

She felt sorry for all of the people in the hospital. Especially the ones that had no chance of recovering or had no one to come visit them when they were ill. She felt that it was her responsibility to help alleviate their pain. To her she was helping them, getting them away from all of their pain and suffering.

The man in the chair was asleep until he felt the cold air hit his face. He moved his head slowly to look around him, realizing that he was outside.

"What's going on, where am I?" The man spoke breathlessly.

"We're outside." The woman replied.

"What are we doing out here? I should be in the hospital."

The woman continued to push the chair ignoring the concerned man sitting in it. "Don't worry, we're going to make everything better, make all of the pain go away."

"You mean the doctor's found a way to cure me? I'll be able to go home to see my family?" The man asked with more energy in his words this time.

"No dear, something even better than that. I am going to help you make your transition from this world."

"W-what do you mean transition? The doctors are supposed to be finding a way to fix me, not kill me," The amount of fear in his voice increased as he spoke.

"Don't think of it as death, think of it as an escape. Trust me you'll be much happier this way, your spirit will finally be freed from your ill body. A new beginning, you could say!"

"B-but I don't want a new beginning, I want to go back to my room so I can get better so that I can go back home to all of my family."

The man was too weak, so running away was out of the question. She knew this; she actually waited until they were this weak so that it would be easier to administer the drug to them. She also liked to do it outside, to her it made it easier for their souls to leave their bodies and escape if they weren't trapped inside.

She stopped pushing the chair, and walked around so that she was in front of the man. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid in it. By using this drug, she would be able to make it look like the patient had suffered from a cardiac arrest. Since they were so sick, no one would think anything of it. Especially since most of her victims had heart conditions and she made sure to pick certain times so no one would find this suspicious.

"Please don't do this. I won't tell anyone we were out here. Just don't kill me!" The man begged.

"It's time to stop talking. Your time in this world is over and with that boss will be happy with me. We'll be able to use your viable organs to get money by selling on the black market, isn't that great? You'll be helping out another person!"

With that, she took hold of the arm that had only previously had an IV in it and injected the needle into his arm, making sure to leave no suspicious markings on his body. The man's eyes grew wide in response to the drug's effects. His eyes began to shut as his breathing became shallow and within a few minutes, she checked to see if he had a pulse. Once she was sure his pulse was gone she took her spot back behind the wheel chair and started to walk the lifeless body back inside.

She looked up toward the sky with a smile on her face. "I love helping people in need."


End file.
